col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Hydrasaur
is an Epic Flying Hero and the only Air Unit classified as a Healing Hero. As a flying hero his unaided attack rate is 1 attack per second which is true for every flying hero except for Enchantress and Arcane Caster whose unaided attack rate is 1.1 attacks per second just like all other ranged units. Add his slower attack rate to the fact that he has the 3rd lowest base attack of all epic heroes and you can see that he is not the most dangerous hero. Many heroes with low attack find their relevance through some special utility. These heroes include Skull Mage, Djinni, Pan Goli, Renee Ven, and Carol d'Belle who all have very powerful skills to compensate, Hydrasaur unfortunately does not. The skill does a minor amount of aoe healing which can have it's uses but there are much better aoe healers in the game such as Abyss Demon, Toxic Shaman, and Ambrosia. Hydrasaur's Divine Skill provides a powerful buff for all flying units, these universal buffs can be very powerful in certain Game Modes whereby the bulk of the scoring actually comes from Mercenaries rather than Heroes such as Battle Royale and Guild Clash. Unfortunately flying units are already significantly behind in dps potential compared to Sharpshooters and Wizards. Appearance is a two headed ragged flying beast. Half of their body is colored blue while the other half is red and each half features it's own spiked tail. Hero Skill Hydrasaur's skill heals all allied heroes based on Hydrasaur's Attack. The amount of healing is very outclassed by other healers. At lv 25 Hydrasaurs skill heals for 6,400+480% of Hydrasaur's Attack. At lv 25 Abyss Demon's skill heals every allied unit for 55% all his damage dealt for 14 seconds, Ambrosia's skill heals allied heroes for 500% of her attack on top of doing a bunch of other really powerful things, and Toxic Shaman's skill heals every allied unit in its area of effect for 135% ATK per second. Hydrasaur's skill has a 1s cooldown, so it can be spammed in Guild Clash with the aid of the Guild Chariot's Divine Skill which reduces rage cost to 0 for some time, however the cooldown on Ambrosia's skill is 3s and it is much more powerful so it usually does just fine by itself. Active Skill Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance its potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Its fortitude skill enhances Air Defense. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes *Hydrasaur's Aid Skill can be reasonably good however it is not the best stat boost skill. Blockhead increases Hero ATK Rate by up to 50% which is generally way better than 36% ATK and HP, Skull Mage increases Hero ATK by up to 50%, Chiron increase ATK up to 40%, reflects 53% skill damage and 20% ATK DMG, Won Ton increases Hero Hit Rate and Dodge by up to 17%, Dark Rider increases Hero ATK by up to 1,800, Savage Chief increases Hero HP by up to 50%, Air Elite increases Hero HP by up to 30,000. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Healing Heroes Category:Air Units